


Lakehouse Lizard Man

by Aelia_D



Category: Original Work
Genre: Discussion of birth control, Double Penetration, Exophilia, Explicit Sex, F/M, Heterosexual Romance, Human/Monster Romance, Male Lizard Man/Female Reader, Monsters, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex with & without condoms, Two Penises, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, adopted characters, condom use, hemipene, light exhibitionism, lizard monster boyfriend, sex while on the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_D/pseuds/Aelia_D
Summary: You're a novelist who needs to get away from it all to write. You're not expecting to find a gorgeous lizard man, or romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to a prompt I got on my tumblr (aelia-likes-monsters.tumblr.com). It was originally meant to be a quick thing, but it got out of control. I don't regret that one bit.

 

The vacation house in the woods had been a steal. It was listed on ShareBnB for absurdly cheap, despite how great the listed amenities were. There weren’t any reviews. You’d needed a place to get out of town for a while, so you’d taken the gamble, and booked it for a month.

Now that you were here, you were starting to understand a bit more of why it was so cheap. It was in the middle of  _nowhere_. The house was at the end of a winding dirt road that took you into the woods, and it was in the middle of a large clearing. The front yard was a beautiful garden, and the hint of what you had thought was a pond in the back when you looked at photos was actually more of a lake.

The inside though, was what had really sold you on it, and once you’d poked your head inside you’d been relieved. The kitchen was actually nicer than you’d hoped, the living room was comfy, the bed soft just the way you like it, and incredibly oversized, and the bathroom was downright decadent.

“All things considered, it could be worse,” you say to yourself as you finally get all of your bags dragged in from the car.

A mere half hour later you’re sipping wine on the back patio, looking out over the lake. It’s much larger than you expected, bordered by trees and greenery. You can hear frogs, and occasionally the splashing of fish. You’re here to get some work done, so you don’t spend too much time staring out over the water. Instead, you open up your laptop and get to work on your latest story.

You write novels. Romance novels. Specifically, you write romance novels about humans and nonhuman creatures falling in love. This latest installment hasn’t been going so well, so you’d booked this vacation home in an attempt to remove yourself from distractions and double down on work.

A chorus of frogs and crickets serenades you as you write. At some point, you grab something easy to eat, and get back to work, but your focus is almost entirely on the words on your screen. Just being out here has made you far more productive than you’d dared to hope.

As the sun disappears behind the trees, and the mosquitoes come out in force, you admit that you need to head inside. You’ve made a good dent in the next chapter, though. You rise from the patio table and stretch.

The frogs go quiet. Water splashes out in the lake. You glance that way, but don’t see anything. You suppress a shiver, but tell yourself it’s probably just you moving and startling nearby frogs.

You head inside, and get ready for bed. You’re walking across the living room, turning off the lights when you catch a flash of something outside, but it’s gone too fast for you to identify. It was out in the water, but it almost seemed like eyes? You double check the locks and grab the heavy wooden rolling pin from the kitchen before you climb into bed.

* * *

When morning comes and you’re cuddling the rolling pin like a teddy bear and nothing has happened, you feel a bit silly. It was nothing. There’s nothing out there that you need to worry about. You putter around inside the house, unpacking, getting more settled in than you had bothered to the night before.

You make breakfast, and settle into the rhythm that carries you through the next few days. In the morning, you do yoga on the back porch. You eat lunch in the front garden. Dinner is on the back porch again, overlooking the lake. In between, you write.

The frogs keep you company. Their cacophonous croaking occasionally interrupted, though by what you never figure out. The lake is never quiet; there’s always something splashing or bubbling or moving around. Frogs and fish and the like. Occasionally, you see a crane or heron– you’re not so good at bird identification– hunting along the shallow shores.

The peace helps you tear through the first draft, and by the end of the week you’re done.

Then comes the part that you really need solitude for; the part where you read it aloud to see how it sounds. You’ve always found a way before, but knowing that you’re truly  _alone_  here helps as you start at the beginning of your novel about the kidnapped Earth woman, and the lizard man alien who saves her.

As you read it out loud, you notice the things that sound weird, and scribble on the manuscript you’re reading from.  Notes about what’s awkward and what needs to change, and so on. Lunch rolls around, and you’ve gotten past the meet-cute; she escapes the ship she’s being held on and he shields her from the people chasing her, heroically showing himself to be the good guy.

You set the manuscript down, placing a paperweight on top of it. You glance out over the lake, water is rippling like always. But you need to eat and take a breather to refresh your brain.  So you soak in the warmth of the sun, and the quiet of the front yard, basking in the cultivated chaos of the garden here. And when you’re done eating, you get back to it.

After lunch, you power through the rising action of the book, the growing attraction between the lizard man and the human he’s saved. You mark down a few spots where perhaps your lingering looks have gotten repetitive, and they should have lingering touches instead. You get to the juicy bits, where they’re having dinner, and the tension between them is about enough to ignite the page. They give into their urges, and begin devouring each other hungrily when your stomach growls.

You stop reading. Setting the manuscript down and closing the pen.

“You can’t just stop there,” a rough voice says.

You about jump out of your skin, reaching for the rock you’ve been using as a paperweight and turning to see who has snuck up on you. When you lay eyes on him, you stop breathing.

It’s like the hero of your book has stepped out of the pages and into the real world. He’s  _glorious_. He’s got a lizard-like head, dappled green and brown skin, and is covered in scales. There are armored ridges on his shoulders, and you can see a large tail behind him. He’s easily 7’ tall, broad, and muscular. His thighs are thick, and he’s wearing swimming trunks.

“Shit.” you say. “I’m hallucinating.”

He laughs, and the sound is a warm rumble that makes you shiver.

“No, I’m real.” he says. “Want to feel?”

There’s a suggestive purr in his rough voice, but still you find yourself reaching out and pressing one hand against his chest. He’s solid, and softer than you expect; his scales aren’t rough against your hand. You drag your fingers along his pectoral, and he doesn’t protest. He’s real. He’s also wet, you realize, and dripping all over your deck.

You jerk your hand away like you’ve been burned, and blush. Not only has he heard you reading the first draft of your  _romance novel about lizard men_  out loud, but now you’ve fondled him? If the Earth opened up and swallowed you right now, you think you’d be okay with it.

“How long have you been… um… “ you don’t know how to frame the question. How long has he been listening? How long has he been watching you? You’re not really sure what you want to know, except that you’re trying to figure out how freaked out to be.

“I live on the lake. I noticed you a few days ago, and I check in on you occasionally, but I promise I don’t sit here and stare at you all day. Though I have been listening to you read since you started this morning.” He says. He rubs the back of his neck with one massive, clawed hand. You imagine if he weren’t a lizard he’d be blushing. “I was really enjoying it, and then I realized I should probably say something instead of just creeping on you.”

“You live _in_  the lake or  _on_ the lake?” you blurt before you realize what you’re asking.

“ _On_  it.” He says, seemingly amused by you still. “I’ve got a house not too far from here, but I like to swim.”

“Oh.” You nod, as if everything is making perfect sense, and your mind isn’t reeling. “Well, I was about to make dinner. Would you like to join me?”

“I would love to,” he says.

You find out over the course of the meal that his name is Caleb, and he works in Information Security- the perk being that he can work remotely. He was raised by humans, though his parents- as he calls them- retired to Arizona, so he’s been on his own for a while. He has a house not too far from here, and you’re invited to join him for dinner tomorrow.

“I’d love to hear more of your story,” he says.

“I-” You think of the scene you were on. You’re not sure you have it in you to read about a human woman and a lizard man having sex to an actual lizard man. You’re not even sure you could handle reading it to another human. “I’ll honestly have to think about it.”

“No pressure,” he says, with a toothy smile that makes your stomach flop in both instinctual fear and something else.

He insists on helping you clean up, and despite his massive frame, and huge hands tipped with sharp claws, he’s quite graceful. The two of you ease into a rhythm in the kitchen, and before you know it everything is cleaned up and put away.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening,” Caleb says. “Are you a hugger?”

“Tonight I am,” you say with a laugh, stepping into his open arms.

He wraps you in an embrace, his massive arms pulling you tight against him. He’s smooth, and cool to the touch, but not cold. You hear his heart thudding through his chest as he gives you one final squeeze before releasing you, and if it’s longer than a normal ‘we’ve just met’ hug, you’re not complaining.

* * *

You put off reading the next section of your book out loud, instead going back and making edits. You tell yourself that it’s not because you’re saving it to read to Caleb, but you don’t really believe it. Still, you kill the day cleaning up the first half, and when it comes time to get ready for him to come pick you up, you pack the manuscript into your purse.

You doll yourself up a little. You brush your hair and style it a little. You apply a little makeup, and take care in picking one of your cuter sundresses and a cardigan. It’s not a date, but… you discover that you really wish it was. You strap your sandals onto your feet, and when Caleb knocks on your door at 5pm- right on time- you’re ready for him.

“Woah,” he says upon seeing you. His eyes rove over you appreciatively, and you’re glad you put the effort in. He offers you a toothy grin. “You look beautiful.”

Caleb looks nice, too. He’s wearing a button-up shirt that has clearly been either tailored or custom made for his massive frame, and a pair of slacks which have been modified to allow his tail freedom. You’re sad to miss the expanse of bare, scaly skin, but he looks good this way, too.

“You clean up pretty well yourself,” you say. You step out of the cottage and lock the door behind you, though you’re pretty sure Caleb is the only neighbor for miles. He steps off the porch and offers you his arm. You take it.

You share a pleasant walk through the woods, skirting the edge of the lake. A part of you thinks that going into an unknown area with a lizard man you’ve known for all of a day is a terrible idea. This is how you die, you think. The rest of you tells that part to shut up.

His home is a two-storey Craftsman-style home. You recognize it more because of research for a book you wrote not too long ago than because you’ve ever cared about architectural styles. Still, it was clearly the family home, and it’s been well maintained. He gives you a brief tour. It doesn’t look like a bachelor pad; it looks like a family home.

“It’s gorgeous,” you say.

“My mother gets most of the credit for the decoration,” he replies, looking somewhat embarrassed. “I’ve changed things here and there, but it’s comfortable, and it’s been just me for so long that I haven’t really worried about it.”

“I mean, if my family home looked like this, I wouldn’t feel the need to change much, either.” You say.

He doesn’t pry, and you’re grateful for it. You didn’t exactly plan on digging into your family history during what you’re thinking of as your first date.

“Dinner is almost ready,” he says, leading you into the kitchen.

It’s charming, in the same way the rest of the house is. It’s got that blend of classic styling and modern appliances that makes it feel thought out and lived in. There’s some clutter on the countertops, but overall it’s clean. It feels homey, and you really like it.

You smell things roasting- chicken and vegetables your nose tells you- and see a salad bowl on the dining table. It’s set intimately, with candles ready for lighting, a vase full of wildflowers, and a bottle of wine. You glance from it to Caleb. He looks almost nervous, but offers you a smile.

“When I get a pretty lady to agree to come have dinner, I’m not going to half-ass it.” he says.

You laugh. His honesty is charming, and you appreciate that he’s putting in effort and not trying to bullshit you about it.

“You certainly didn’t. It smells great, and everything looks lovely.” You claim a spot on one of the barstools at the kitchen island. “What’s left? Anything I can help with?”

“If you wanna just hang tight and keep me company while I finish up the sauces, that’s plenty.”

So you do. The two of you talk more while he works. As before, you find yourself entranced by the way his massive hands do delicate work. You appreciate the shifting of his muscles under the light cotton of his shirt. The smell of food, the way he takes time to plate everything carefully, the smooth rhythm of his movements in the kitchen, all of those entrance you.

You like him a lot. Perhaps too much for only having known him a day. But he’s been charming, and funny, and you’ve enjoyed every minute of his company.

You help him place dinner on the table; roast chicken, roast veggies, sauteed veggies, mashed potatoes, a fresh salad, homemade rolls, it’s a veritable feast. He lights the candles, pours you both wine, and allows you to serve yourself.

“I hope you enjoy,” he says, clearly nervous about what you’ll think.

Within a few bites, you know he’s an amazing cook. The wine is perfect with the dinner, and the whole thing is romantic without being too much.

“Caleb, this is delicious.” You devour some of everything, and resist the urge to go back for seconds only because you don’t want to be too full. You want to enjoy his company, not sink into a food coma.

“I made a trifle for dessert,” he says.

“Oh no.” You say. “Now I’m not sure you’re ever gonna get rid of me.”

He laughs.

“I brought the manuscript,” you tell him. You dig for your bag and pull out the stack of papers held together by ribbon. “I think, if you wanna listen to me keep reading it, I’m okay with you listening.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Then maybe we can sit in the living room instead of here.”

You move to his couch in the living room, sinking into the soft cushions. You lean back against the arm of the couch at one end, and tuck your feet up under yourself. He sits near the other end. It’s not a big couch, the two of you aren’t too far apart from each other, but the space is necessary for you to be able to read this next part, and he seems to sense that.

_“Matilda,” Jaxton said, pulling the human woman into his arms. “I’ve waited so long for this.”_

_“Jaxton,” the human woman leaned in, her fingers skimming along his scaled jaw. “Take me.”_

_The two of them tangled together, shedding clothes with desperation. One moment Jaxton was on top, the next Matilda was. Though Jaxton’s mouth was not precisely made for kissing, he found a way to show her what he felt, kissing and nipping along her tender flesh as it was exposed._

_When they were both naked, finally, after all these months of courtship, the two of them pulled apart long enough to appreciate each other’s bodies._

_“You have two penises?” Matilda asked. Both of them stood erect, stacked one on top of the other. She clenched her thighs together, imagining trying to fit them both inside her at once._

Caleb makes a choking noise. You stop reading, and look at him. He’s clearly flustered.

“You okay there?” You ask, with a bit of a wicked grin.

“Yeah. Yeah. Totally.” He’s not, and you  both know it. You shift so you’re closer, leaning against him. He hesitates for a moment before settling his arms around you.

“We can stop, if you want.” You look up at him, taking in his profile. He’s got a lizard-like head, and not much by the way of lips, but you bet you could kiss him. If he wanted to, that is.

“No, I think we can continue.”

You lean into his side, and his big arm wraps around your shoulder, his hand coming to rest at your hip. His tail is behind you, draped along the couch.

_“The better to fuck you with,” Jaxton said in response._

_Matilda giggled, and stepped up to the huge alien. He dwarfed her, and she loved it. She ran her hands along his chest, bared to her for the first time since they met. His skin was softer than she expected, though she felt the ridges of his scales beneath her hands._

_Jaxton, in turn, ran his hands along her, feeling the silky softness of her skin. He’d dreamed about this for so long, and here she was finally, in front of him. He darted his tongue out and ran it along the soft skin of her neck. She tasted sweeter than he’d ever imagined._

Caleb squirms, and you pause again.

You look up at him. He’s staring into the distance, and there’s a muscle twitching in the corner of his jaw. You lean over him, and set the manuscript on the end table. Then you kneel beside him, turning so you can meet his eyes.

“Caleb,” you say. “Do you want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?”

“Gods yes,” he groans.

Suddenly his massive arms are around you, pulling you into his lap, not quite crushing you, but certainly pressing you against his body. His mouth descends on yours, and as you’d once imagined, it’s not exactly like a kiss, but it’s closer to one than you’d hoped for.

His tongue darts out, sliding past your lips, tangling with yours. You suck on it, and he moans. His hands slide along your back, until they’re cupping your ass. He squeezes, and you gasp. His hands are huge, and so much warmer than you had expected.

You run your hands over his chest, feeling the difference in  his muscles more now that there is a shirt between you and his scales. His mouth slides away, his tongue and lips and teeth teasing your jaw and then your neck as he nibbles his way along.

You tilt your head, giving him better access, and he lavishes attention on your tender skin. Your heart races, and your breathing comes fast. He slides the straps of your dress and bra down one shoulder, and you know that you have no problem with this going much, much further tonight.

And then the damn phone rings.

Caleb jerks away from you, his eyes finding yours for the space of a heartbeat before he apologetically lifts you off his lap and goes to answer the phone.

“Oh, hey mom.” He says. He looks over at you and grimaces before taking the portable phone into the other room. You hear the rumble of his voice rising and falling, the way he talks to his mom makes you smile, but effectively cools your libido for the evening.

He’s incredible, and you’re super into him, but this is all happening way too fast. You resolve to tell him so when he comes back. But the conversation drags on, and on. And as you wait to get a chance to talk to Caleb, you settle into the soft cushions of the couch.

And you fall asleep right there in his living room.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake to the sun shining directly in your face. You’re on an unfamiliar couch, covered in a well-worn, handmade quilt. You lift your head off the throw pillow it’s resting on and look around. Last night comes back to you all at once. Right, this is Caleb’s house.

On the side table is your manuscript. On the coffee table is a note and a glass of water. Your purse rests against the leg of the table, though you distinctly remember leaving it in the other room. He rounded up your stuff for you? That’s… surprisingly thoughtful.

You read the note.

_You fell asleep while I was on the phone, and you were sleeping pretty deeply, so I just tucked you in. I hope that was okay. I’m upstairs if you need me. Wake me up, even if it’s still the middle of the night. Just let me know if you need to head home before morning, I’ll make sure you get there safe._

He’s so sweet. How is he so sweet? You’ve never dated a human man who would have gone to this level of effort for you.

You head upstairs. There’s several open doors and three closed doors. The first two are closets; one for linens, another full of sports equipment. The third must be his bedroom. You knock lightly on that door, and hear a muffled answer.

“Caleb? Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” you think you hear.

You push open the door. He’s still in bed, tangled in the sheets, and perhaps not much else. He’s blinking slowly at you.

“Well hey there, handsome,” you say, leaning against the doorframe. You try not to ogle him too much, but there’s a lot of him on display. With how much more you know about him, it’s harder to resist finishing what the two of you started last night.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” he murmurs. He offers you a toothy smile. “You’ve got choices. If you give me a few minutes, I’ll get up and make you some breakfast. Or you can come join me in bed. It’s up to you.”

For a moment you consider asking for breakfast, just to see how he’d react. Though after the way he took care of you last night, and tucked you in, you have no doubt he’d be a perfect gentleman about it.

“That depends,” you say, cocking your head to one side. “Do you have condoms?”

“I do!” Caleb says, his grin widening. He dives for his nightstand and gives you a beautiful view of his ass, covered only by navy blue boxers and his tail, rifling around in the drawer and coming up with an unopened cardboard box. He looks it over, and then looks back at you. “They’re not expired, either.”

“Good.”

You bite back at the smile that wants to curve your lips, instead focusing on something a little more teasing. As you close the distance between the door and him, you put more swing in your hips, giving him a show. When you reach the edge of his bed, you lean forward, offering your lips for a kiss. He closes the distance between you, his mouth meeting yours, his tongue teasing you, tasting you, making you hunger for more.

Large arms wrap around you, and yank you into the bed. He rolls you so you’re on your back, and he’s on top, supporting himself on his thick, scaled arms. Caleb pulls back only long enough to look at you, clearly appreciating the look of you in his bed. You know you must make the sight right now, with your hair already mussed, your skin flushed from desire, and your lips darkened from kissing him. He rumbles in approval, and then resumes what he was doing, kissing and nibbling along your neck and shoulder, sliding the straps of your sundress off your shoulders. He works it down your body, and though you help him a bit by lifting yourself so the fabric isn’t trapped, you let him do most of the work.

Soon you’re in his bed wearing nothing but your cute bra and panties. Articles of clothing that you’d chosen in what had felt like idle hope. He’s appreciating the view now, and it makes it all feel worth it. He traces his claws along the edges of the fabric, and you shiver. There’s a tiny part of you that’s anxious about him noticing all the bits of you that you’re insecure about, but he stares at you with desire clear in his face. You shove the anxiety aside, and focus on the moment.

“I hadn’t dared hope for anything like this,” he says, still admiring you, one large hand roving over your body, skimming along your torso, teasing your hip. “You’re too damn beautiful for a monster like me.”

“You’re amazing,” you reach up and cup his jaw, your fingers teasing the silky scales there. You meet his eyes. “You’re handsome as hell, and you’re probably the sweetest person I’ve ever gone on a date with. I’m so lucky.”

Caleb makes a noise, and then his mouth is on you again. You give in to the onslaught, letting him ravish you the way he desires. It’s nice to be wanted like this.

His tongue is in your mouth and you’ve got your arms wrapped around his neck when his phone rings. Caleb stiffens, and pulls back. You narrow your eyes at him, a plan forming in your mind.

“Answer it,” you tell him, giving him space to sit up in the bed. He does, but as he reaches for the phone on his nightstand, you slide your hand into his boxers.

“Wicked girl,” he calls you with a twinkle in his eye, just before he lifts the receiver out of the cradle. “Hello?” Caleb says into the phone. He pauses, and you hear the rumble of words on the other end of the line. “No, you’re not waking me up.”

You don’t listen to the conversation closely, though you idly follow the thread of words as he speaks. Instead, you get his boxers off, with a bit of help from him. Two cocks spring free. Your eyes widen, and you look up to see him grinning down at you. You hold his gaze and lick your lips slowly, giving him a show.  

This is going to be fun.

You settle between his muscular, scaly thighs and get to work, your tongue teasing the closer cock, your hand stroking the other. You watch his face, keeping your eyes locked on his as much as you can as you get to know what he likes. You flick the tip of his cock with your tongue, and he makes a noise. The pitch of his voice changes, and Caleb coughs to cover it. He makes some lame excuse, you’re not sure what.

“Keep talking,” you whisper to him.

“Dirty.” He mouths at you.

But he stays on the phone as you tease him. He’s big all over, so it makes sense that both of his penises are large. They’re red and wet, darker near the tip than the base, coated in their own lubricant, and they jut up from a slit in his scales. There are bumps and ridges, especially near the tips, which flare a bit before narrowing to a point. You taste him, your tongue sliding up his shaft, feeling his texture. He doesn’t have much of a taste, which makes it easy to take the entirety of his cock into your mouth. It’s big enough to be difficult, and it hits the back of your throat with a bit to spare, but you work at it, and soon you’ve got the whole thing in your mouth.

He’s clenching his free hand in the sheets, and you can tell he’s struggling to stay calm on the phone as you bob your head along his length, sucking on one cock while your hand pumps the other. His voice gets rougher by the moment, and you hear him ask the person on the other end of the phone to repeat themselves a few times.

You lock eyes with him, and suck hard, punctuating the action with a little moan. He makes a noise that he can’t quite cover with a cough. You hear the person on the other end of the phone asking questions. Caleb’s not really paying attention to the phone anymore.

“I’ve got to go,” he says suddenly. “Someone’s at the door. I’ll give you a call later?”

He’s off the phone in record time, practically slamming the phone down.

“Fuck,” he groans. “My brother thinks there’s something wrong with me. I’ll be lucky if he’s not on my doorstep tonight.”

“Mmmm,” you moan around his cock before pulling your head back. “You looked like you were enjoying it though.”

“I was.” He says, his hand stroking your cheek gently for a moment before tangling his fingers in your hair and pressing you onto his cock again. “Now please, don’t let me interrupt.”

You laugh, and flick your tongue over the sensitive bit near the tip. He bucks up at your face, and you take as much of him into your mouth as you can, feeling him bump the back of your throat again. You thank whatever is listening for your lack of a strong gag reflex as you swallow around him. He’s panting, his body tight with tension.

“This is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, but if you keep going like this, it’ll be over too soon.” He tugs on your hair to pull you off him.

There’s an audible ‘pop’ when his cock springs from your lips, and drool stretches between you. You crawl up his body, but he rolls you quickly, so your back is flat on the mattress and he’s holding himself over you. He presses a quick kiss to your lips before he begins working his way down your body, leaving a trail of kisses, nibbles, and licks, warming you more by the moment.

“Let me return the favor,” he says between kisses.

“Okay,” you manage to reply eloquently.

He gets your bra off easily, and spends some time worshipping your breasts, teasing the nipples with his lips and teeth until they’re aching points and you’re a gasping mess. You grip the blankets, clinging to them like a lifeline.

You’re whispering a litany of “pleasepleaseplease” by the time he works his way the rest of the way down your torso, chuckling to himself as he lavishes attention on your body.  When his hands wrap around your thighs and pull them wide so he can reach your core, you merely manage to whimper.

His tongue flicks out and parts your folds. You practically arch off the bed. You’re so worked up, between your teasing and his, that just this simple touch is nearly enough for it to be your undoing.  One of his hands presses your middle down, until you’re held against the bed. Your thighs wrap around his head as his tongue laves over your folds, circling your clit, teasing you. You’re mewling and writhing and you’re so close to the edge that you can’t stand it.

Caleb’s nose nudges your clit as his tongue plunges into your passage, thicker than you imagined it could be. He thrusts into you a few times, and that’s all it takes for you to climax, clenching around him, your thighs tightening around his head. You think you might have squeezed too hard, but when you finally relax, his head pops up from between your thighs, and he’s grinning.

“You’re too much fun,” He says, reaching for the condom box.

“Hah,” Is all you manage, not quite capable of words yet. That was one of the best orgasms you’ve had in a long while, and the gorgeous lizard man between your thighs has short circuited your brain with his magical tongue.

He rolls condoms over both of his dicks. He carefully runs his clawed fingers over your sensitive slit, gathering moisture, before rubbing it over himself to re-lubricate. You watch him, trying to catch your breath. He’s very careful, his claws never going near anything they could damage.

“You ready?” He asks, positioning himself at your entrance.

“Yeah.” You breathe. “Yeah I am.”

He presses forward, and he stretches you as he fills you. Caleb moves so slowly at first that you want to grab him and yank him closer, but it doesn’t take him long to be fully inside you. You feel stuffed already, but a glance down shows you that only one of his dicks is inside you.

“Oh,” you say, and there must be some level of awe apparent on your face, because Caleb lets out a ragged chuckle.

“Yeah, there’s more when you’re ready,” He says, pulling back and quickly thrusting at you, making your body bounce. His hands are on your hips as he begins pounding into you rapidly. The cock that’s not inside you is rubbing through your folds, stroking your clit as he thrusts. You’re rushing toward another orgasm in no time.

“You feel so good,” you manage to gasp, your words punctuated by sighs as he thrusts into you.

He’s glistening with exertion, both of you are breathing fast. You reach up and run your hands along his jaw, drawing his face down so you can kiss him again. You taste yourself on his tongue when he plunges it into your mouth in time with his hips.

You pull away from the kiss.

“Give me both,” you say. You want it, you want all of him inside you.

A low growl rumbles from his chest as he repositions, sitting back on his heels.

“Get on your knees then,” he says with a grin that holds nothing but promise for you.

You scramble to comply, rolling and getting up on your knees. You feel him pressing against you, but this time there’s  _more_ of him. You let out a deep breath that turns into a ragged moan as he fills you. You’re stretched tight, with as much as you can handle, and it’s  _wonderful_.

“Fuck.” you say.

Caleb moves, and you let out a whine as you feel him pull back. He surges forward again in no time, filling you once more. The stretch from both of his cocks, and the friction of him moving is so perfect. You fall forward onto your elbows and reach down to stroke your own clit as he begins pumping into you faster.

“I’m close,” he groans, his hands gripping your hips firmly as he pounds into you.

“Me too.” You gasp, circling your clit in time with his thrusts, feeling your second orgasm building.

With a growl he buries himself in you, and you feel him throbbing inside you. It’s enough to send you over the edge, and you climax as well, clenching around him, wailing your own release. He slumps forward, and the two of you collapse onto the bed, him still inside you for several long moments.

He pulls out, holding the condoms to make sure they come with him, and begins to clean up. You crawl out of the bed and retreat to the en-suite bathroom to clean up a bit.

When you get back, he’s flopped back on the bed, still naked, his gaze sleepy.

“Snuggles?” He asks, patting the bed beside him.

“Yes.” You crawl into the bed next to him. He pulls you flush against him, so your head is resting on his shoulder and his big arm is wrapped around you.

“Is this going to affect your novel?” He asks.

“Hmm?”

“Well, now that you have some real life experience with a lizard man, is there anything that’s going to need revision?” He glances at you sidelong. “If you need to do further research, I’ll happily assist.”

“Ah, well, I mean, for the sake of  _accuracy_ I suppose there’s a few scenes that I need to look into…”

He laughs, and gives you a slow, deep kiss.

“I’m at your service.”

* * *

It’s hunger that eventually forces the two of you out of his bed.

Caleb helps you into his shower, giving you towels and showing you where everything is before he heads downstairs to make a very late breakfast. You take your time washing, and when you’re done, you pull your sundress back on and head downstairs. You’re on the steps when you hear Caleb talking.

“I’m  _fine_ ,” Caleb is insisting. “But there is a very nice girl that you are going to scare away by being a mother hen right now.”

He pauses, and you realize he’s on the phone again.

“First, a gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell. And second, no. No. You’re not. No.” You walk around the corner in time to see him cover his face with one huge green hand. “Jaxon I swear that if you show up I will throw you in the lake.”

You hear laughter through the phone. You lean against the counter. Caleb looks at you, and pins the phone between his ear-hole and shoulder before pantomiming strangling someone.

“You know what, that’s low. Even for you.” Another pause, and more rumbled words you can almost hear through the phone.. “Fine. I’ll see you in a few hours. Jerk.”

You hear more laughter. Caleb hangs up the phone.

“My meddling brother is going to be here in time for dinner. He needs to see in person that I’m okay, and he insists that he needs to meet you, too.”

“Oh? What happens if we’re just… not here?” You ask, sliding between Caleb and the counter.

He lifts you onto the counter, and steps between your thighs. You wrap your arms around him, sliding your hands up underneath his shirt and dragging your fingernails along the scales of his back.

“Then Jaxon sounds the alarm and my  _entire_ family descends.” Caleb’s hands work their way up under your skirt, teasing your outer thighs. His fingers are just brushing the edge of your panties when he steps back. “Ah, nope. No, we can’t do this right now. I need to feed you. I promised breakfast.”

You glance at the clock meaningfully. He catches the look.

“Lunch, then.” He says with a laugh. “Then we can maybe go get you some fresh clothes, and we can get ready for dinner.”

He’s prepping vegetables for a stir fry when it hits you.

“Caleb.” You say, and the urgency in your voice makes him pause. “Caleb, your brother’s name is JAXON, and my alien is JaxTON. What the fuck?”

The knife stops moving, and he turns to look at you.

“Shit. We’re going to have to rename him.” Caleb says.

“My character?” You ask.

“No, my brother.” He grins at you. “He’s not going to like it, but with time I’m sure he’ll get used to it.”

The day disappears in no time. With a lot more stolen kisses and lingering touches, the two of you do manage to get ready for the visit. You’re dressed in fresh clothes, hanging out on the couch with Caleb while dinner roasts when you hear the front door open.

“Hasn’t lived here in  _five years_ and he still can’t get used to knocking!” Caleb shouts.

“Whatever, it’s always going to be my home.” Says a tall, broad-shouldered human man as he enters the living room. He’d be big if your main point of comparison wasn’t the lizard man seated on the couch beside you, but he seems small by comparison. He’s objectively handsome, with auburn hair that is the effortlessly stylish mess that people pay good money to emulate, a rich tan, and a spattering of freckles all over. He’s tan, and dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. He extends a hand to you. “I’m Jaxon, Caleb’s  _big_ brother.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” you say, shaking his hand and giving your name in return.

“I’ll be glad to get this over with,” Caleb grumbles, but he softens it by giving his brother a hearty hug.

“So how did you meet?” Jaxon asks, delving right in as he flops into one of the armchairs.

“I’m renting one of the houses nearby,” you say with a smile. “Caleb came by to say hello and we hit it off.”

“Really?” Jaxon looks between you and his brother, a stern look on his face. Caleb is sitting stiffly behind you, and you can’t see him, but you can feel the tension in his body. “What are your intentions toward my brother?”

“Um.” You blink. “What?”

“Just teasing,” Jaxon says, the serious look on his face dissolving into an easy grin. “I’ve got to tease my baby brother occasionally.”

The timer for dinner goes off just then. Things ease as the evening continues, and you find that Jaxon and Caleb are really quite funny together. By the time Jaxon has excused himself, and you’re helping Caleb wash up, it’s far too late to head home again.

“So,” you say, leaning against him as he passes you clean dishes to dry. “Can I stay here tonight?”

Caleb nearly drops the plate in his hand.

“Even after meeting Jaxon?” He asks.

“Even after that,” you say. You feel his tail brush your ankles.

“Then yes, I’d love to have you here tonight.”

The rest of the month passes too quickly for your taste. Between editing your novel and “research” with Caleb, time seems to disappear. You’re sad to go home; you really like it here on the lake, and you’ve come to truly enjoy your time with the lizard man.

The day you leave, you’re not quite tearful, but you’re sad to go. Both of you knew that this was just a brief interlude, not anything lasting, but that doesn’t mean it’s easy to let go.

“I’ll call you,” You tell Caleb, giving him a lingering goodbye kiss.

“You’d better,” he says. “Let me know how your novel goes.”

You don’t cry as you drive away. No, your cheeks are wet for other reasons.

It takes some time for life back home to feel normal again. You get through the editing process with your novel, and get it published. It feels like closing a chapter in your life, and it makes you more sad than it should. You think a lot about your time at the lake, and you find yourself wanting to call Caleb frequently. You only let yourself do so occasionally; you don’t want him thinking you’re some sort of overly attached weirdo.

Until one day, you get great news, and you have to tell him.

“I made number one best seller!” You squeal into the phone.

“That’s great!” Caleb says, his voice a soft rumble through the receiver. “I’m so proud of you!”

You dance around your living room laughing. When you’d found out, there hadn’t been anyone else you’d been more eager to share it with.

One night a few weeks later, you fall asleep with the phone held to your ear. Caleb at the other end. You wake in the morning to find him still on the line. You mourn your phone bill, but you’re happy to hear his voice first thing in the morning, too.

The calls get more frequent after that. The two of you talk a lot more about your everyday lives. You tell Caleb about the next book in your series. Caleb tells you about what’s going on in the lake, and the latest exploits in his brother’s life.

Occasionally, the calls turn flirtatious, bordering on dirty, but never quite crossing that line. For a while, it seems that the two of you have reached an impasse. Then, one night, when you’re both drinking, Caleb murmurs things into the phone that have you touching yourself through your panties, whimpering to him and imagining him touching you.

You don’t talk about it again, but several months after you’ve last seen him, and only a few weeks after that phone call, you buy a webcam. You feel weird sitting in front of it at first, especially since you can’t see Caleb on the other end. Things stay pretty tame the first few times you video chat. But after the third time, when he finally gets a camera of his own, things get more risque.

Before you really think about it, you’re laying nude in your bed in front of the camera, touching yourself and listening to him breathing heavily through your headphones while he strokes himself to climax. You love it, but it makes you sad, too.

You want to be there with him. Seeing him on your computer screen is better than not seeing him at all, but it drives home the point that he was more to you than just a vacation fling. You want more than  _this_.

When you log off for the night, your mind is made up.

Plans are put into motion, vacation homes booked, cute underwear purchased, things packed up appropriately, and by the next weekend you’re driving back into the woods. It doesn’t take you as long this time to find the cabin.

You take a shower, get dressed in something cute, and call Caleb.

“Hello?” His voice, as always, perks you up instantly.

“Hey,” You say. “You got a minute?”

“For you, always.” You hear a few things thumping around, and imagine him in his office, shifting at his desk.

“What would you say if I told you I had a surprise for you?” You try to be quiet as you grab your overnight bag and lock the back door to the rental.

“What kind of surprise?”

“Now, if I tell you that, it won’t be much of a surprise.” You hear him laugh, and it makes you smile. It’s not a far walk to his house from here, but the path can be noisy if you hurry, so you try to take it easy. “What are you up to?”

“Just finishing off some work. Why? What are you up to?” There’s an edge of anticipation in his voice. For a moment you worry that he has some inkling about what your surprise is. But he couldn’t know.

“Don’t you worry that gorgeous head of yours. You’ve got some work to get finished, don’t you? Focus on that.”

“Teasing me with a surprise and then sending me back to work? That’s not very nice,” he pouts.

“I know. I’m the  _meanest_.” You tease. The two of you laugh. He asks about your latest project, and you tell him a little bit about the book.

You’re at his house now, and you quietly round to the front door. You hit the mute button before you ring the doorbell, just in case.

“Crap,” he says. “Someone’s here. I’ve gotta go.”

“Aw.” you pretend to pout. “Well, call me later?”

“Of course.” He hangs up. You slide your phone back into your pocket.

You step aside, so he can’t see you through the peep-hole. When he opens the door, you grin at him.

“Surprise!”

His eyes go wide.

“Holy shit.” He grabs you and wraps you in a hug. “You’re here? This is my surprise? Holy shit.”

“Yeah.” You say, wrapping your arms around him and pressing your face to his chest. It’s been too long since you’ve been able to do this, and you’re almost moved to tears just by the ability to hug him.

Caleb seems to realize that he’s keeping you on the front porch, because after a moment he steps back, and pulls you inside. He leads you into the living room, and helps you get settled on the couch. It’s clear that the big lizard man is flustered.

“What… brings you back?” He asks, after leading you to an armchair and taking a seat on the couch. You’re fairly certain he’s not trying to put distance between you because he’s not interested, but you can’t help worrying a little.

You fidget with the strap of your bag, and for a moment you hesitate. It’s scary, to think of telling him about this. You value his friendship a lot, but after the video chat, you’re fairly certain you’re not just friends. You think what’s going on between you is more than that, even if neither of you has put it in as many words. But it’s terrifying, and you’re risking a lot by speaking first. You wonder if you should lie, say you just came to talk to your friend.

No. Fuck that. You’re not going to waffle like some romance heroine.

“Caleb, I’m here for  _you_.” You say, bringing your gaze up from his knees, where his clawed hands clutch at his legs, to his face. He’s watching you intently. “I thought at first that what we had was just a… brief thing. Perhaps friends with benefits. I don’t know. But it’s become more than that for me. You matter more to me than just a friend. When something good happens, I want to talk to you. When something bad happens, I want to talk to you. I missed you when I was home. I came back because I was hoping… that maybe you felt similarly, and we could explore that?”

He lets out a sigh, and it’s a trembling whoosh of air.

“Yes. Please, yes, let’s do that.” Caleb says.

He practically leaps off the couch, closing the distance between you, and pressing his mouth to yours. You cup his face in your hands, feeling his scales against your palms as his tongue teases your lips. You open your mouth slightly, and his tongue invades, tangling with yours and making you moan. He’s so much better than you remember. One of his hands caresses the side of your neck, and you shiver.

He pulls back, and presses his forehead to yours, breathing hard.

“If we keep this up, I’m going to end up ravishing you in the living room, which is not exactly how I would like this to go.”

“Really? You don’t want to ravish me?” You say with a laugh.

“Oh, I do. But not here.” Caleb sweeps you out of the chair and heads for the stairs. “I’m going to do this properly, in my bed.”

“That sounds very good to me.”

You take advantage of the way he’s carrying you to nibble on his neck. Caleb’s breathing speeds up, but he doesn’t seem to be at risk of dropping you, so you continue. He shoves open the bedroom door, and throws you onto the bed before shedding his clothes quickly.

“If you’re wearing anything you care about, you should take it off now.” He says. “I’m not sure how gentle I can be.”

“Oh yess,” you hiss, but you comply, squirming out of everything as fast as you can, so you’re naked on his bed. You love the idea of Caleb being out of control and very into you. He’s big and strong, but he’s also sweet and gentle, and you know even at his worst he’d never hurt you.

He climbs into the bed, and up along your body, his movements graceful and predatory. He presses his face to the juncture of your neck and shoulder, and nips you gently. You whimper, and he nuzzles.

“I missed you,” he says. He licks, and then shifts, so he’s looking down into your face. “Did you miss me?”

“Yes.” You say. “So much.”

“Yeah?” He asks. His hand comes up and cups one of your breasts. He pinches your nipple, and rolls it between his large, clawed fingers. You arch under him. “Did you touch yourself and think of me?”

“I did.” You tell him. You run your hands over his chest, reaching down to find his cocks. They’re hard and wet and ready for you. You wrap one hand around the closer. “I thought about these, about tasting them. About you fucking me with them.”

He growls. Caleb starts to shift, going for his nightstand where he keeps the condoms.

“Wait, Caleb.” He stops, and looks at you. “I’m on birth control, and I’m clean.”

“Fuck.” He breathes. “Yeah, I’m clean, too. So… skip them?”

You nod.  “If you’re okay with it, I am.”

“Very.” He says. He carefully slides his fingers between your thighs, parting your folds. You know you’re dripping with need already. He strokes your clit, and you gasp. “I’ve thought a lot about getting inside this wet pussy without anything between us.”

“Me, too.” You say, grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. “Now show me what you’ve thought about doing.”

He does, shifting so that one of your legs is draped over his shoulder and the other is wrapped around his hip. He rubs one of his cocks through your folds a few times before lining it up with your entrance and pressing it into you slowly. The feeling of him filling you is delicious.

“Oh fuck,” you groan.

He speeds up quickly, the dick that’s not inside you rubs against your clit, and you’re orgasming so hard you’re practically screaming in no time. He chuckles, and slows down just long enough for you to catch your breath.

“You’re so gorgeous,” he says, as he shifts to press both of his cocks into you now that you’re warmed up. The way he stretches and fills you makes you whimper in pleasure and a bit of pain, but he takes it slow, and in no time all you’re feeling is pleasure.

“Mmm,” you manage to groan as he begins moving again, thrusting into you with increasing speed. One of his hands grips your leg, holding you steady, but the other one reaches between you, where you’re joined, and continues teasing your clit. You pluck at your own nipples, and Caleb murmurs approval, talking to you about how good you feel.

“Oh fuck, I’m close,” he says finally, as you’re nearing your second climax.

“Me, too.” You say. “Come for me, fill me up.” You murmur.

“Yeah.” he says. “I’m gonna.”

He thrusts fast and hard a few more times, and you speed up against your own clit, until you’re clenching around him. Caleb slams into you, once, twice, his teeth bared in ecstasy. His tail lashes behind him. You feel the heat of him pulsing and releasing inside you, and it’s so much better than you’d imagined.

He sags, the tension draining out of his body, and he slides wetly out of you, before rolling over to lay beside you.

You kiss him on the nose, and snuggle for a minute before the mess becomes too much to bear, and you have to clean up. He grins at you, and gets up too, to help. The two of you grope each other in the shower, until it turns into a slippery, wet quickie. Afterward, he towels you off carefully, and brings you back to his bed.

“I’m glad you came back,” he says. “I wanted to give you your space, because I didn’t know if this was what you wanted…”

“It is,” you tell him, nuzzling against his scaled pectorals. “I just didn’t realize how much until recently. I love you, Caleb. I’m sorry it took me so long to figure it out.”

He freezes, and it’s then that you realize what you’ve said. Well, you hadn’t planned to blurt that out to him while laying naked in his bed, but it’s true. You’ve grown to love him, and that’s what really brought you back to him.

He catches your chin with his hand, and carefully tilts your face up, so you’re looking at him.

“I love you, too.” He says.


End file.
